lonefactionsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Marine Infantry Corps
The modern evolution of the Cosmic Marines, born from the embers of revolution and created in the depths of the Forge, has been the Coalition's main operation arm of the Military Apparatus since it's creation in 2412. Composed of a man fighting group, designated as the Marine Infantry, an incorporated and combined vehicle corps and an independent special operations group known as COLSOG, the Marine Infantry Corps is logistically and strategically independent from the Scatterran Navy. Designed to work with or without orbital support, the entire formation of the Corps is designed to maximize enemy disadvantage while minimizaling it's own. Modernized, the MIC operates the latest advancements in weaponry and equipment; the modern firearm of the marines being the MR-18, a 10.9mm assault rifle. The MR-18 also fills the Corps role as a multi-platform weapons system, capable of being fitted with different barrel configurations and equipment. History With it's creation in 2412, the Marine Infantry Corps assumed the role of the crumbled and ineffective Cosmic Army during a tiem of tumultous conflict in the Coalition. With the sparks of rebellion lighting a fire in the Outer Empire, the leading Coalition government had partitioned for the dismantling of the aging Colonial Military and the creation of a new platform to further the interests of UCON. Dissolving the Cosmic Army in under five months and reassigning the corps of officers to the newly acquired Military Apparatus, the General Staff was myred in gridlock for another two months before a newly designed Coalition military was unveiled. Assigned with the jurisdiction of all lands occupied by Coalition citizens, the Marine Infantry Corps was to form the primary body of the Apparatus and was to be the largest. Tasked with not only establishing Coalition supremacy on the ground but establishing the defense of these locations as well, the Marine Infantry have become renowned for their fighting spirit and professionality. Coalition Marines are the adaptable, multi-role fighting group that is the centerpiece of Scatterran warfare. Curreny army At the turn of the century, the Coalition Military Apparatus operated a 4 million number command staff that oversaw the entire Apparatus and its branches. Broken down lower into the Apparatus, the Marine Infantry Corps operated nearly 635 divisions, which roughly numbered at 325 million servicemen. Though the Corps is constantly reorganized and deployed, a majority of the Marines forces are deployed to colonized planets to aid with the development of FBP Planetary Defense Corps. Current Structure of the Army; The smallest operation unit of a Corps division is a fireteam composed of 8 marines. Two fireteams form a squad of 16, which is attached to three other squads to form a platoon of 80. A majority of the Marine Infantry Corps, dictated by doctrine, is motorised with light vehicles of varying caliber and weaponry; while front-line marine units carry towed weaponry as well, adding to the effective hitting power of the lightest formations. Marine Infantry groups are centered around a Combined Arms Brigade, sporting three Marine Infantry regiments, an attached armored regiment and subordinate logistical regiment for support. On constrat the Marine Expeditionary, or Shock, Regiment is another widely used organization in the Marine Infantry. Composed of three infantry battalions equipped with combined support, an armored regiment and one support battalion, the Regiment is an alternative to the large-scale focus of a marine division. Utilizing completely mechanized platforms for rapid transit and combat, the Expeditionary Regiment forms the primary attacking force against planets. The entire formation is designed to be contained and administrated from the Navy's mobile carrier force. Rank & structure Administrative & Command Ranks Marine General Commander, CL-9 Major General, ML-8 Brigadier General, BG-7 Marine Colonel, CN-6 Lieutenant Colonel, LC-5 Major, M-4 Lieutenant Major, M-3 Captain, C-2 Lieutenant, L-1 Sub-Administrative & Command Ranks Chief Warrant Officer, CWO-4 Senior Warrant Officer, SO-3 Junior Warrant Officer, JO-2 Enlisted Ranks Sergeant Commander, SC-9 Sergeant Major, SM-8 Master Sergeant, MS-7 Staff Sergeant, SS-6 Sergeant, S-5 Corporal, C-4 Specialist, S-3 Private, P-2 Weapons, Equipment & Vehicles Firearms *MR-18 platform (MR-18/C/S/G/H), Magnetic Rifle model 18, 10.6mm assault rifle *HMR-5 14.7mm rifle, Heavy Magnetic Rifle 5 *GL-91, 60mm grenade launcher *MH-S7, 8mm sidearm, Magnetic Handgun Seires 7 *ECR-10, Enhanced Combat Rifle model 10, 10.6mm marksman rifle *RC-20, Railcaster model 20, 20mm anti-tank rifle *MSR-19, Magnetic Scatter Rifle series 19, 9 gauge shotgun *AP-50, 9.5mm Automatic Pistol *MU-67, 12.7mm magnum revolver Explosives, Grenades and Devices *FG-3 Fragmentation grenade *FG-4 "Hedgecutter" Flechette grenade *PDG-6 "Firefly" Thermal grenade *G/T-7 Thermobaric grenade *A6 Explosives *S554 45mm grenade, Explosive *S554F 45mm flare *S556 45mm Anti-Armor grenade *S558 45mm mine *S559 45mm shotgun Launchers and Platforms *M664 Sacker, 84mm Anti-Tank Launcher *SM-10 Striker, 104mm Anti-Tank Rifle *TM-800 Weapon Mount, 10.6mm -- 80mm Armor packages and Body Armor *Scatterran Technologies Type 9 Marine Combat Armor *Mekkadyne Corps Type 10 Combat Armor Vehicles *GV-12 Saber High Mobility Ground Vehicle *GV-70 Leopard Armored Personnel Carrier